I plan to study the cardiovascular system of birds at rest and during exercise. Cardiac output, stroke volume, heart rate, the rate of oxygen consumption will be related to each other and to heart and body size of the bird. The information gained will be especially valuable to compare with similar mammalian data to determine whether the large avian heart may be advantageous in situations requiring large cardiac output, i.e., exercise at high altitude.